


Its a classic

by WalkerFlower



Category: American Horror Story, Classical Greece and Rome History & Literature RPF, non - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5285234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalkerFlower/pseuds/WalkerFlower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Rome trip got weird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning

It was one of the hottest days this week in Rome and God Maddi noticed, she’d been dying for some kind of cool air all day and the crappy hotel that her teacher Liz made her stay in apparently couldn’t afford air conditioning. To make matters even worse, she had been forced to share a room instead of having her own like all the other students! At least it was Zach she thought, he wasn’t too bad. Not as good as Rachel of course but it seemed to be a rare occasion that she was around as she spent most of her time wondering the hotel for God knows what reason.  
Maddi turned around to look at the clock in the rather large hallway; it was 9:30 already. She should probably get to her room before someone sees her. Her feet trotted up the stairs and through the multiple, extravagant hallways until she made it to her room; number 26.  
‘’Maddi?’’ She gasped and turned around to discover the owner of the voice. Thankfully it was just her tutor Matt, who was far too cheerful and daft to get her into trouble.  
‘’Oh hey Matt! How are you enjoying the dank classics trip?’’ Maddi asked (she always used humour to get herself out of trouble). Matt smiled at the student’s use of slang but dismissed her.  
‘’Maddi you should be in your room. I’ll talk to you tomorrow’’ He nodded at the bright haired student and exited down the hallway. That was odd Maddi thought.  
She pushed open her hotel room door to reveal Zach. He was sat cross-legged with bare-feet on his bed reading a bible which he most likely discovered in one of the bedside draws. Maddi smiled to herself, she always had a soft spot for the Jesus spirited Zach perhaps more than she cared to admit.  
‘’Alright there Zach?’’ She gave him a wink and plopped herself on the bed opposite. It had been a pretty crappy day in all truth, Millie and Abby had completely ignored her, Matt gave her sass and she hadn’t seen Rachel in at least 2 days. How did Liz not even notice that Rachel was mssing? Something fishy was going on and Maddi was going to get to the bottom of it.  
‘’Hey Zach, can I ask you something?’’Maddi looked up at the cross-legged boy who gave her a nod. ‘’Have you noticed anything strange going on around here. Like, have you seen Rachel recently? And have you noticed that Matt’s acting more sassy than usual?’’ Zach put his bible down.  
‘’Honestly Maddi, I think you should leave it. Just go to sleep yeah?’’ He snapped. Maddi was shocked, this wasn’t the Zach she knew and lov-…liked…wasn’t the Zach she liked.  
‘’But Zach, theyre are friends! If you know something, so you better tell me!?’’ Maddi was getting angry; no way was she getting sassed twice in one day.  
‘’or what!?’’ He questioned. Maddi smirked.  
‘’Or I’ll fight you, 2:30 at the egg’’ That made them both laugh and suddenly lifted the tension between them. Zach let out a long sigh.  
‘’Look Maddi, I know where Rachel is but I can’t tell you’’ His voice was now quite and more fragile then before.  
‘’Zach shes are friend! Tell me right now!’’ She screamed.  
‘’I cant!’’  
‘’Why not!’’ They were both now off their opposing beds and screaming in one another’s face.  
‘’Because I lo-…Because I want to protect you Maddi…you’re my best friend’’ Maddi took a step back. Did he almost say?...no, he couldn’t have…she must have misheard him.  
‘’Zack… please’’ she spoke more calmly this time as Zach looked on edge.  
‘’okay…yeah fine. She’s up in room 64. But Maddi you can’t go up there, okay. There are things you don’t understand!’’ His voice was now plagued with panic, he couldn’t lose Maddi…no not her.  
‘’I’m sorry Zach. I have to save our dank friend’’ and with that Maddi darted out of the rooms door ,ignoring Zach’s pleas that where now a distant noise as she whizzed down the corridor.  
How could this be happening? All she ever wanted was to have a fun, Cicero themed classics trip with her friends and now one of them is missing and everyone else is covering it up! Even Zach…her Zach.  
Maddi took the elevator up to the 6th floor, but stopped dead in her tracks after a mere 3 steps down the hall. She knew that short brown hair anywhere. It was her classics teacher Liz, oh God she was going to send Maddi back to her room…no..no she couldn’t, not if Maddi told her about Rachel…yeah, she’d surely understand..right?  
Liz turned her head to see a sheepish looking Maddi and gave her a surprisingly warm smile. ‘’Maddi, what are you doing out of bed this late?’’ She asked in deeper tone than usual.  
Maddi shuffled further into the hall, ‘’I ur came to find Rachel..um is she here?’’  
The classics teacher had a nervous grin on her face as an unknown figure to Maddi appeared from behind. The man had a very sturdy structure and a jaw line to die for, but it was his way with words that surprised Maddi most.  
‘’Aw you must be young Maddi, your teacher has told me many things about you’’ He gave her smile, but not any smile, it was one to be compared to with that of Gatsby if it were even possible. The two strangers shook hands.  
‘’Hahah all good I hope aye Liz. So what’s your name m9?’’ Maddi laughed at her own joke, as per usual, while Liz just did one of those light chuckles.  
The man composed himself to a more upright state, ‘’My name is Cicero, although I aspect you already know that’’ He replied.  
‘’Oh that’s so cool! So like the old Cicero?’’  
‘’Well Maddi you se-‘’ Cicdog was cut off as an excruciating screech reached their ears. It sounded familiar…it sounded like…oh God.  
Reaching realisation Maddi darted past Liz and Cicdog straight to the origin of the scream; room 64. The room Rachel was suppose to be in, although it wasn’t Rachel she heard.  
She burst the door open and almost screamed herself at the sight in front of her. There, right before her eyes was one of her best friends, Millie (who wasn’t even meant to be on the trip) tied to a chair and being forced to do the unspeakable act of….learning psychology.  
Maddi rushed over to aid her friend from this hell, ‘’don’t worry Millie! I’ll get you out of here. You’re going to be fine!’’  
Maddi quickly untied her binds and hugged her poor friend who seemed completely scared from what she had just seen. ‘’M…M…Maddi, it was so s…s…scary’’ she stuttered, her face looking completely platonic.  
‘’Millie who did this? Where are they?’’ Maddi quickly ushered her friend out of room 64 and to the safety of Liz and Cicero.  
‘’T…there were three of them.T…they called themselves the Triumvirate’’ Maddi’s eyes widened…oh God, this was bad. She turned to Liz who looked at her in a similar way, they were doomed.  
‘’Okay Millie, you stay here and I’ll be right back. I got to go and find our dank friend Rachel’’ as she turned to leave her arm was grabbed by the charismatic Cicero.  
‘’Be careful Maddi, they can do far worse things than make you learn psychology.’’ Maddi nodded and released herself from his grasp.  
This was it, this could be her end. When she said she wanted to go on the classics trip she didn’t realise this would be included. At least she was going to die with cool hair.  
She pushed the door of room 64 open once more. It was quite…far too quite. She walked past where Millie's lesson from hell had been conducted and turned around the next corner to the dining area. Sitting right on the dining chairs was not only Rachel but also bae Nour. She rushed immediately to their side and untied them.  
‘’oh Maddi thank God! Look you can’t trust Liz!’’ Nour screamed in a panic.  
‘’What? Why…whats going on!?’’ her thoughts went straight to Millie.  
‘’that’s not Liz Maddi! It’s Crassus inside Liz’s body! It has been for days now’’ Rachel added. Maddi was starstruck, she left Millie all alone with Liz, but Cicero would protect her surely.  
‘’What about Cicero? He’s a good guy right?’’  
‘’Yeah, he’s cool’’ Nour and Rachel answered in sync timing.  
‘’So how do we get Liz back and stop the Triumvirate?’’ Maddi asked as Rachel and Nour got to their feet.  
Nour took a deep breath and answered in a whisper.‘’We have to kill Pompey or Caesar, you see their linked. If one dies…they all die.’’ The girls gasped in shock.  
‘’But we can’t kill Pompey or Caesar!’’ Maddi screamed.  
‘’Isn’t it dangerous to destroy that much sass?’’ Rachel questioned.  
‘’it’s the only way. I’m afraid Cicero’s oratory won’t save us this time.’’


	2. Chapter 2

Maddi was completely baffled, it only seemed like only yesterday she was learning about the Triumvirate in class and now?...Now she was having to kill them! I mean yeah they killed people and stuff but she still looked up to them, she still admired them (so much in fact she spent half her life making edits of these people.)  
''Okay so whats the plan?'' Rachel questioned, Maddi turned to her friend feeling rather confused at how she was okay with the whole situation.  
''We need bait, if one of us stays here and waits for one of the Triumvirate to come back then the rest of us will use one of the kitchen knives to stab whomever it is that comes back'' Nour suggested, Maddi took a deep sigh and nodded in approval of the plan.  
''So...who's playing bait?'' All eyes drifted to Maddi.  
''No...just no! I am not playing bait you guys!'' She protested, breathing heavily.  
''Maddi, come on! You're the only one who will be able to stall them! You are the most talkative out of all of us!'' Nour yelled, he knew this was the only plan they had. He looked straight at Maddi who gave a weak smile. The plan was a go.

.......

Maddi stood alone in room 64, despite knowing that Nour and Rachel lurked just around the corner she still couldn't help but feel scared of what was about to happen. Not only could this plan cause her death but she would die knowing her last conversation with Zach was practically an argument and her last talk was Liz, well it wasnt even with Liz! It was with Crassus!...oh God, what if its Crassus Nour and Rachel have to kill? Would that meanthat Liz would die aswell? Maddi knew she wouldnt be able to forgive herself if that happened.  
Suddenly there was the light sound of footsteps from around the corner of Maddi ; she held her breathe in fear , but it wasn't any of the Triumvirate members....it was Zach.  
‘’Zach! What are you doing here! You need to go now!’’ Maddi screamed at her friend. Zach looked at her with an emotionless face.  
‘’I can’t do that Maddi’ ’he replied.  
‘’W-why not?’’ she stuttered in confusion.  
‘’You see…I’m not Zach’’ and with that Maddi let out a loud screech that resulted in a crazy looking Rachel and Nour running into the room with giant carving knives.  
‘’Maddi! What is it?! What’s wrong!? Rachel asked with anticipation.  
''It's Zach!!! He’s one of the Triumvirate!’’ She screamed, Nour and Rachel turned to Zach with crazed looks in their eyes.  
Nour lunged forward towards Zach but was quickly pushed away into a table.  
''Nour!!!' Maddi yelled in worry. She grabbed the nearest weapon she could and in this case it was a candlestick. She then ran towards Zach in a burst of anger and wacked him across the face with the stick. This was all to real. She was hitting Zach, one of her best friends, maybe even more than that...  
Zach fell to the ground in pain. Rachel then walked over and pushed her carving knife into Zach's stomach ; Maddi pushed her away.  
''What the hell are you doing!'' Maddi yelped.  
''Its not Zach Maddi! You said it yourself!''  
Maddi knelt to the floor next to Zach and held his wounds,  
''Zach, Im so sorry'' Maddi could now feel her eyes filling up with tears.  
''I-I-Its okay M-Maddi. R-R-Rachel's right. P-Pompey possessed m-me'' He gasped at the sudden shots of pain. Maddi smiled.  
''At least you got Pompey. He is the best one after all'' Zach gave her a half hearted chuckle and finally closed his eyes. He was dead.  
Rachel placed a hand on Maddi's shoulder.  
''Maddi, I know you loved him...I'm sorry'' she said comfortingly.  
''I cant believe he's g-gone'' she cried.  
''Zach was a good guy, I'm sorry Maddi'' Nour said, pulling himself up off the floor.  
''Not Zach! Pompey...I admired him so much. But I guess Zach was cool too, I'm gonna miss them both so much'' She moaned.  
''You know there is a way you can join your beloved'' Maddi turned at the unfamiliar voice. There stood a man in a white shirt and suspenders with an adorable mustache.  
''W-who a-are y-y-you'' She whimpered.  
''That doesn't matter right now.Just tell me Maddi, do you want to be with Zach?'' He questioned.  
''y-yes'' She then felt a sharp pain drag across her neck and all she saw was red.

.....

Maddi's eyes fluttered open, she was on the floor of room 64 and staring up at a white ceiling.  
''Maddi! You're awake!'' She turned at the familiar voice...it was Zach. She got up off the floor and ran towards him. The two gave a long embrace.  
''Zach! You're alive!'' she said in excitement.  
''Not exactly and neither are you Maddi.''  
''Wait, what!? What does that even mean'' She questioned, her memories where now flooding back to her.  
''Maddi all you need to know is that we cant leave this hotel, not for anything.'' He spoke with a stern tone.  
''But I have to leave! I don't know how I'll live without the rest of our dank friends...especially Rachel!'' she sobbed as Zach put his arm around her shoulder.  
''Maddi, it's okay. Rachel's staying here too! Apparently,her and that mustache guy are a thing'' Maddi wiped her eyes.  
''Huh...what about Liz? Is she okay?'' She questioned.  
''Yeah shes fine,as soon as I died Crassus left her body. Apparently her and Cicero have had a thing going for some time now aswell.''  
''So I guess alls well that ends well then?'' She said, looking up at Zach.  
''Yes I suppose it does.'' The two smiled at each other in happiness.  
I guess you truly do go to heaven when you die.


End file.
